Transitions
by WebzForevz
Summary: WendellxBebe What if Wendell's transition was... permanent? Because no one has written this type of story yet. ONE-SHOT


After the bathroom situation had been changed, the students of South Park Elementary had come to school the following day as usual, and some things really weren't different. The same pink-beret wearing student still walked the hall with their purple jeans and denim jacket, refusing to return to his old fashion.

It had turned out Wendell was very much a guy and after years of denial had finally come to terms with himself, allowing himself to comfortable wear the clothing he had always desired. His parents were surprisingly supportive and granted access to a new wardrobe along with a new design for his white feminine room. His old clothes were donated while he went shopping with his father for clothes more suitable for his tastes.

A few students watched as he had walked down the hallway, one set of eyes following his body until he was out of sight. "Oh crap." The curly haired blonde was in for it this time, she might've had a crush on her best friend who just so happened to be a guy now. She found him quite cute in his boyish state, something she would never admit to anyone but herself and maybe Red, her other best friend.

"What's wrong?" The redhead in question asked quizzically, hearing the slight profanity that had slipped through the other girl's lips.

"Wendy- _Wendell_ is really cute," she confessed, eyes wide. Her cheeks flushed at the proclamation, it was so easy to reveal.

"We definitely need to fix that top twenty list..." Red muttered, blowing her bangs out of her face, eyes in the direction that the boy had just walked towards.

As Bebe ogled the boy, he made his way towards his 'boyfriend's' locker. They were only in fourth grade, they barely had counted as anything. "Stan," he had quietly let out.

"Oh hey Wen-" he had started, turning around, interrupted by the sight in front of him. His, supposedly, girlfriend was not a girl at all, but a guy he had only seen for a few days before. "Are you..."

"Yeah, so whatever we have right now... It's done." Wendell had simply stated.

"How long...?"

"I've been unhappy for quite a long time Stan." The boy revealed. Stan slightly gaped at the explanation, but shook it off.

"It's alright dude, I'm not gay anyway."

"Me either." the shorter boy responded, spinning on his heal to retrieve his things for his class.

During the day Wendell had been the center of attention, gossip and rumors about his situation whispered through out the hall ways, classrooms, and the cafeteria. During lunch Wendell approached his usual sitting arrangement consisting of Bebe, Red, Heidi, and a few more girls from the cheerleading squad. "Hey guys," he had greeted the group.

"So, what are you?" Heidi had questioned the boy, soliciting a slap to the arm from Bebe.

"I'm... A guy. Transgender, to be exact." He had simply replied, sliding his lunch tray next to his best friend. Though he had now revealed his true gender identity, Bebe hadn't minded and instead embraced it and expressed this during their first class.

"So why aren't you hanging around with the other boys?" Red asked.

"Because unlike them I'm not an asshole."

"True."

Later that day, Wendell and Bebe were assigned as partners for the newest science project that the slightly ditzy blonde had no idea about. They had agreed to meet up after school as Bebe internally squealed, this would be her time to confess her feelings to the brunette and hopefully have him reciprocate. When she had asked, Wendell did infact state he was attracted to the female gender and that apparently Stan was ironically his beard.

When the last bell had rung and each student had left the classroom and Eric had finished flipping off Mr. Garrison, Bebe skipped to her locker to collect her backpack and text her mother about her plans with the boy. When her mom had asked who Wendell was Bebe vaguely explained the situation and waited for her mothers conformation. When she replied with the 'okay' Bebe squealed quietly and somewhat skipped to Wendell's house.

When his mother opened the door to the slightly energetic blonde she could barely let out a hello before she ran up to her friend's bedroom. The brunette was already working at his desk in his spinny-chair, writing down a few materials for the project due in only a week and a half. "Hey.." The boy had muttered to his friend.

"Hi." She responded plainly. She had never been so nervous in the boys presense, though she had never liked him before either. In her head she was attempting to form what could possibly be an explanation of her feelings as the boy spoke up.

"What do you wanna do it on?"

"Oh erm... Global Warming?" She hoped that was a simple enough topic that it could be explained in few words so that it wouldn't take as much time just in case Wendell would reject her and it would be awkward. But, she needed to hope for the best.

"Alright, I'll look up some topics on it while you just sit there and look pretty." He said, opening up his laptop. The blonde blushed at the compliment.

"You think I'm pretty?" she had genuinely asked.

The boy scoffed and raised an eyebrow, turning in the mobile chair. "Obviously. I mean, look at you!" He had stated animatedly, throwing his hands in her direction. Bebe giggled at the boys antics, her cheeks flaring with red.

"You're not too bad yourself," she smirked, then became serious. "There's something I need to tell you..." She slightly trailed off.

"Shoot."

"I really, really like you Wendell. And it's not just because your a guy. I mean, yeah, that's really good since I'm like straight or whatever, but I've known you for so long that this is basically just a step up. I mean, you're confident and brave and this is the coolest thing you've ever done because you're able to be yourself and I just don't know how you do it and now I'm rambli-" she has been so busy trying to explain to the boy how she felt she didn't realize he had gotten up from the chair and kissed her when she stood up. When he pulled away she stood there, flabbergasted. "Well that's the nicest way anyone's ever told me to shut up. I take it you like me too?" She looked up, eyes filled with hope.

"Well duh," he rolled his eyes and kissed her again.


End file.
